


with gannets.

by iskierka



Category: Pirates of the Carribean, PotC, pirates - Fandom, potc-1
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	with gannets.

With Gannets  
by Briar

It is readily apparent that these two twiddled redbacks are not about to think of anything remotely useful that will lead to keeping the young lady down there from drowning with the weight of all her pretty pettycoats.

They are not going to think of anything, much less do.

Without losing another second, he jumps as lightly as the sparrow after which he'd named himself.

Upon hitting the water, he smiles.


End file.
